I Will Wait
by SuperWhoLockwithasideofKlaine
Summary: One Shot set after The Break Up. Blaine arrives in New York to apologize to Kurt one last time, but will Kurt accept?


Authors Note:

Hey everyone! Soooo, this is my first story on here, and what could be more perfect than Klaine to set you off, right?! I would really enjoy some _nice_ constructive criticism from everyone, but emphasis on the _nice!_ This is un-beta'd, so any/all mistakes are wholly mine!

Thank you guy so much for reading, and I really hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, nor do I have any affiliation with Fox or Ryan Murphy & Co.

I Will Wait:

A knocking noise echoed around the small apartment Kurt and Rachel shared. Kurt was in his room, getting ready to go through his involved nighttime skin regime and hoped Rachel would get the door because if he waited any longer to moisturize his skin, he might get wrinkles, and that would not do. The knocking came again, and he heard Rach huff and she pulled herself away from whatever it was she was doing and and stomp off to get the door. Silence fell through the apartment.

"Rach, who is it?" Kurt called, getting up and peeking around the corner. He could hear muffled voices, one pleading, and Rachel's, who sounded slightly pissed.

"Kurt, it's for you!" He finally heard her call and storm back the way she came. He passed her on the way to the door and turned the corner. Who would be wanting to see him? Kurt hardly knew anyone in New York besides Rachel and his boss. When he saw who was standing in the doorway, he froze.

"B-Blaine. What are you doing here?!" Kurt finally breathed out, finding his voice. Blaine looked surprised at not being screamed at as soon as Kurt saw him.

"Kurt, I just-" He started after a few moments and then stopped, taking a deep breath and starting up again.

"Kurt, I know I hurt you. Really badly. I betrayed everything I promised you and more, and I know I have no right to be here right now."

"Blaine-" Kurt started.

"No, Kurt. Please, let me tell you this." Blaine said, corners of his mouth turning up slightly into that shy smile that Kurt had missed so dearly. Kurt just nodded.

"Ever since we talked on the phone a few weeks ago, I've been planning to come here. Your dad even helped, surprisingly enough. But that's not the point. I miss you, Kurt. And I have no right to miss you, I am the one who completely ruined everything and I know that. But I can't sit around and feel sorry for myself. I love you, Kurt, and I am going to do everything I can and more to get you back. Even if that means we are just friends and nothing more, I am willing to take that over being completely erased from your world. I don't think I could handle life anymore if you weren't there with me." At those last words, Blaine choked up. Silent tears were falling down Kurt's face, and he couldn't help but feel incredibly sorry for Blaine. After all, he was the love of his life, and he missed him.

"And I came here today to um, to apologize. And to sing you something." Blaine smiled slightly, motioning to the guitar he was holding. Kurt slowly wiped the tears dripping down his cheeks and step away from the doorway, motioning for Blaine to come in. They moved into the living room area, Blaine sat down on the couch and Kurt sat opposite him, watching as Blaine shuffled nervously while settling the guitar onto his lap. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he watched Blaine strum the strings to warm up, an image he had come to love while they were dating. Blaine looked up, cleared his throat, and started playing. It took Kurt a few notes to realize what he was singing, and by that time, the lyrics were filling the air around both of them

_ And I came home_

_ Like a stone_

_ And I fell heavy into your arms_

_ These days of darkness_

_ Which we've known_

_ Will blow away with this new sun_

_ And I'll kneel down_

_ Wait for now_

_ And I'll kneel down_

_ Know my ground_

Kurt smiled slightly as he listened to Blaine softly sing an acoustic version of Mumford and Sons' "I Will Wait," while memories of the two of them filled his thoughts.

_ And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_ And I will wait, I will wait for you_

Two boys, running hand in hand down the halls of Dalton Academy.

_ So break my step_

_ And relent_

_ You forgave and I won't forget_

_ Know what we've seen_

_ And him with less_

_ Now in some way_

_ Shake the excess_

Blaine giving him courage to stand up for himself.

_ But I will wait, I will wait for you_

_ And I will wait, I will wait for you_

Blaine kissing him over Pavarotti's casket, telling him his deepest feelings for him.

_ So I'll be bold_

_ As well as strong_

_ And use my head alongside my heart_

_ So tame my flesh_

_ And fix my eyes_

_ That tethered mind free from the lies_

Blaine telling him that he loved him in the Lima Bean.

_ But I'll kneel down_

_ Wait for now_

_ I'll kneel down_

_ Know my ground_

Blaine holding him after their first time.

_ Raise my hands_

_ Paint my spirit gold_

_ And bow my head_

_ Keep my heart slow_

Blaine helping him follow his dreams, no matter what they were.

_ Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_

_ And I will wait, I will wait for you_

Blaine waiting for him in Ohio.

After the song finished, Blaine sat there silently with tears streaming down his face, waiting to be rejected. Kurt sat there trying to forgive.

"Blaine, honey, come here." Kurt whispered, beckoning Blaine to come sit next to him on the opposite couch. Blaine looked up, stunned. He moved across the short space between them and sat down tentatively next to the only man he could imagine loving, hoping not to scare him away again. Kurt just reached over and slowly stroked Blaine's face with the tips of his fingers, savoring the silence. Finally, Kurt took the plunge.

"Blaine, I could never fully erase you from my life. You have changed my life in so many ways, good and bad. You were, and are, the first man I have ever felt this way for, and try as I might sometimes to stop loving you so fiercely, I never could. I may not ever fully forgive you, Blaine. But that doesn't mean we can't work around that." Kurt smiled at Blaine's shocked expression before slowly leaning over and hovering his lips over him, checking in Blaine's eyes to make sure that this was okay. Blaine didn't move, so Kurt ghosted his lips over the other pair before cupping Blaine's face and kissing him deeply. The kiss felt like years and seconds all at once, but finally the boys had to separate for air. Blaine drew back first and stared at Kurt, partly in shock and partly in adoration. "I missed that," he admitted sheepishly, looking up at Kurt through those long eyelashes. Kurt just grinned, "Me too," he whispered before attacking Blaine's lips again, catching the curly haired boy off guard. Blaine leaned back upon the couch, pulling Kurt on top of him, reveling in the feel of his body covering him. After a few moments, Kurt pulled back and looked into Blaine's eyes, "I love you," he whispered, capturing Blaine's lips and losing himself in his boyfriends embrace. They spent the rest of the night like that, both silently promising to never separate again because when they were together, they were home.

Fin.


End file.
